Karaoke Night
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE] One Friday Night, one karaoke restraunt, DS shipping and KR shipping! Booyah!
1. Chapter 1

I did this out of pure fun.

Please, if you have the need to laugh your brains out, please do so.

WARNING! If you do not want to laugh your skeleton out, please leave immediatly.

* * *

You have been warned... 

**Karoke Night:**

It was one sunny Friday and Ron and Kim were walking on the sidewalk of their college campus. They had been dating for quite sometime.

"Hey, Kim I was wondering if you wanted to go to a karoke restraunt tonight?" asked Ron.

"Why sure, Ron."said Kim uncomfortablly.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Ha! Shego I did it! I finally perfected..My CoCo Moo!" said Drakken.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but I'm gone for the weekend, send me my check, bye!" said Shego as she tried to run out.

"Wait Shego, it's Friday, and we all know what that means..."

* * *

"Karoke night." Kim and Shego said in unison,sitting next to each other. 

"Next up we have, Drew Lipsky singing "Lather, Rinse, Obey"!said an employee that sounded like Ben Stein

"Testing, one, two, three, ahem"

_Yo, Yo, Yo!_

_I used be Drew, one day I turned blue_

_As a suede shoe or berry, it makes me look scary_

_Then I ponytail my hair...y_

_Got me a nasty scar _

_And a funky, fresh flying car_

_Now Drew be Dr. Drakken_

_So quit that yackin'_

_Think I'm out? Ha! I'm back in_

_My lippy sidekick Shego_

_She kicks me in my ego_

_Got the freaky glowing hands_

_Mysuper genius plan_

_Makes me do my defeat dance_

"Worked out all command, grrr, ah,it got back!"

_Had dreams to rule theworld _

_Or buildthe better robot girl_

_Allend in rejection, so after introspection_

_I turned my career in another direction_

He pointed towards Kim.

_Thanks to an all that teen_

_Mr. Mean is squeaky clean_

_Though my face is still blue, tell ya' what I can do_

_Sell you all some freaky shampoo!_

_Lather, Rinse, and Obey!_

_It's time to wash your hair today_

_You may think I'm a villian, yo I'm just chillin', come on let me hear you say..._

_Lather, Rinse, and Obey!_

_I'm just a player playin' his play_

_My product's in a rap song_

_Time to get your wash on _

_With Dr. D's Brainwashing Shampoo and Cranium Rinse!_

Fo sheazy, it's off the heazy..

"Oh, my." said Kim.

"Next we have Ron Stoppable with his song "Naked Mole Rap"!" said the employee.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Drakken." said Ron as he passed Dr. Drakken.

"You wish, buffoon." said Drakken as he sat next to Shego and Kim.

"Rufus, give me a beat." said Ron as he took the mic up to his mouth and...

* * *

Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, next chapter will have Ron and Kim sing. 

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Come on, and listen to the Mole Rap...

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

_Yo listen up, hap' a holla' from Ron_

_Naked Mole Rap is the name of the song_

_Ain't hidin' nothin', ya'll know what the truth is_

_How Ron met Rufus!_

_Never heard a cat bark, never heard a puppy purr_

_My dad's allergic to every kind of fur_

_SoI searched for hairless pets on the Internet_

_Saw a J-peg of a pink thang'_

_Gonna need sunscreen_

Chorus:

_What is that, that freaky thing_

_(Yes that's right it's a naked mole rat)_

_Come on ya'll let the girlies sing_

_(Listen to the Naked Mole Rap)_

_What is that, that freaky thing_

_(Yes that's right it's a naked mole rat)_

_Oh wait,I can't hear the girls sing_

_(Listen to the Naked Mole Rap)_

_I heard Smary Mart was havin' a sale_

_On a hairless, pinkrodent with a long skinny tail._

_It seemed to me, thatthis was the solution_

_The perfect pet for my dad's sensative constitution_

_So the manager came to open the cage_

_Hesaid_ "You know this pet's hairless"

_I said I couldn't careless_

_He handed it to me and said_ "Be careful, don't drop it."

_And do you want this cage_

_No I'll keep him in my pocket!_

(Repeat Chorus)

_Gonna by me some bling-bling_

_CanI get a Boo-yah!_

_(Boo-yah)_

_Oh, Can I get a Boo-yah!_

_(Boo-yah)_

_Look at the camera say cheese (say cheese)_

_Smile for the camera say__ cheese!_

_We go to Bueno Nacho, chimereto and a naco_

_Always Grande Sizin', why not I'm buyin'_

_With Rufus in my pocket can't top it, can't stop it,_

_don't drop it, you just might pop it_

_Rufus and Ron Stoppable_

He looks at Kim.

_And our best friend, Kim Possible_

_Were not afraid of any attack, we say yo K.P we got ya back!_

(Repeat Chorus)

"Thank you, everyone."said Ron as everyone clapped.

The employee then took the stage.

"Next we have, Kim Possible, singing "Say the Word." said the droopy employee.

Kim walked up to the stage and took the mike...

* * *

Sorry, but these songs are long, so one per chapter. 

Anyways Kim sings next, and then ya'll will never believe what Shego sings!


	3. Chapter 3

Shego's song got you stumped?

Next Chapter will be revealed.

* * *

_All you have to do is, sa_y _the word_

_I'm there_

_I'm on it,I got it,I can do anything_

_What you need, got your back_

_Just say the word I'm there_

_If you find your world is cavin' in_

_You bet your gonna need a friend_

_Someone to take those fears away_

_**

* * *

**__**Chorus: **_

_Say the word_

_Make a call and I'll be there_

_Anytime, anywhere_

_Have you heard, I'm all about savin' your world_

_All you have to do is say the word_

_

* * *

_

In trouble, in it deep

_This is a promise that I can keep_

_Make it right, count on me_

_To be the best friend I can be_

_When your life is bending upside-down_

_I'll be the one to turn it around_

(Repeat Chorus)

_If you find your world is cavin' in_

_You canbet your gonna need a friend_

_You will fly_

_Or I'll take those fears away_

(Repeat Chorus)

_Dial a number, call my name_

_Day or night, it's all I need_

_Say the word_

_'Cuz I'm all about saving your world_

_All you have to do is say the word_

Kim breathed heavily as she put the mic' down and went back to her seat.

"Wow, Possible, nice voice."said Shego.

"Next up, we have Shego...uh Shego..." said the employee

"It's just Shego, you dim' wit."Shego said as she stole the mic' from him.

"Hey, Drakken, can Shego sing good?"asked Ron.

"You have no idea." said Drakken with a smile.

And Shego then indeed pick up the mic' and sang...

* * *

You'll have to wait! 

Next chapter, Shego's song will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is, the chapter ya'll have been waiting for...

(Drakken/Shego shipping!)

* * *

"I would like to dedicate this song to my friend and mabye more, Dr. Drakken." said Shego as she took the mike to her mouth. 

_Miss Independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She never ever felt rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

She points towards Drakken

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

**Chorus:**

_What is this felling takin' over?_

_Thinking no one can open the door_

_Surprise..it's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What ever happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Good-bye on you_

_Real love is true_

Second Paragraph:

_Miss guided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you wann use that line you better not start, no_

_But, she miscalculated_

_She didn't wanna end up jaded_

Shego raises her head up in the air and points towards Drakken.

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love!_

_So by changing her misconceptions_

We see Shego's brothers as they see Shego leave the Go Tower

_She went in a new direction_

We see Shego's many adventures with Drakken

_And found inside she felt a connection_

Shego looks at Drakken with a sly smile.

_She fell in love_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_When Miss Independent walked away_

_No time for a love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

She looks at Drakken.

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of what cannot be real_

_I'm so glad I finally feel_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Miss Independent_

The room filled with heavy applause.

"Thank you." said Shego as she ran to Drakken.

"I think Shego said "She loves you." said Ron to Drakken.

"Well, I guess I love her too." said Drakken as him and Shego ran off to do "things"

"This is way weird, huh Kim." said Ron as looked at where Kim was sitting.

"Kim?" said Ron.

"A last minute entry is Kim Possible singing a new song." said the employee.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable." said Kim as she took the mike to her mouth.

Ron smiled.

* * *

Well one more chapter to go... 

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter of Karoke Night!

And this song that Kim sings is actually one of my favorite songs.

* * *

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on_

_Just hold on to my love nd I'll help you be strong_

_But so afraid to lose, and babyI can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

_WhenI can be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more_

_Let you know_

Chorus

_Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright_

_Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it alright_

2nd verse

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_

_And I can't help to want you more thanI want to_

_Sobaby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

_Cause all I ever wantedwas just to make you see_

_That I could be the one to give you_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Just hold onto my love, andI can give you more_

_You know, anytime!_

Repeat Chorus

_And now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here_

She looks at Ron.

_You know my love is so real, baby_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

Repeat Chorus 2x

Major applause floods the room.

"That was so beautiful, Kim." said a teared up Ron as Kim walked to their table.

"You know, Ron, we better hurry."said the sly Kim.

Ron was confused, but quickly smiled a devilsh grin.

"Hurry where." he said, trying to act like he didn't know.

"You'll see." Kim said as she pulled Ron out of his chair and off into the full moonlight...

* * *

Well there you go. 

I'm probally gonna change this to Romance, too.

Anywho, please read&review.

This is DrakkenLover signing off...


End file.
